Talk:The Spell Broken/@comment-2142396-20180829175311
I'm back and I finished the rest of the story – or at least, that part that is posted here. ;P I've got to say that things got so much more awesome on Lance and the others' journey! And the new threats they encounter are so imaginative – I mean, carnivore trees? Half-mouse/half-dragon creatures? Two headed acid-spitting snakes? Hell yeah! Though I feel that the city of Uyuri is going to be more dangerous for the heroes than crossing the desert. Just the fact that you can be arrested for trying to visit the library here speaks volumes, and that's not to mention the slave-traders... :o I simply loved the inclusion of Sandurin tribe! :D It was such a nice touch to have a wandering tribe introduced, even if they didn’t stay with the group for long. *whispers* Have you thought about drawing Yayyah? She must look especially striking, with her white fur and black hair. And I’m soo excited to finally meet Xerda! She appears to be cute and somewhat dorky character, but I remember from your pictures that there is more to her than meets the eye. ;P Knowing how you write your villains, I can guess that she’s going to be a complicated character. And Cobra! I really hope that he returns with a herd of pegasi as a cavalry, because it looks like the gang would need some help very soon. ;P So far I really like the arc you're plotting for Ryder – he is full of mischief which makes him pretty unbearable sometimes, but poor guy is so used to being alone and being mistrusted and blamed for everything that goes wrong that even simple acts of kindness from Lance and Niegra leave him puzzled. It's actually very sad, come to think of it. And Morthorn really should step up and admit that Ryder is a useful group member. I understand that Morthorn doesn’t like Ryder, and I can see his reasons and understand his stance, but Ryder saved Morthorn's life during the fight with snakes and helped the group get into the library, there is no denying that. Of course, there is the case of Ryder stealing the book from the library and getting them in trouble, but I have my own theory about that. It was suspicious that Ryder prompted Lance and the others to leave the library shortly before the alarm was raised, but what if he wasn't the real thief – what if the librarian just assumed that he was because he looks like a troublemaker? What if it's Xerda who really stole the book? However, I was surprised that the issue of Lance wielding Spellbane wasn't given more attention – while her companions were definitely surprised to see it, they never questioned her about it once they escaped from Bonechill Pass. Also, as far as I understand, Spellbane is a very old and powerful sword, probably belonging to royal family, judging by your pictures where Hal wields it, so I thought that at least Morthorn would recognize it? By the way, do I get it right that unicorns and pegasi in your world have something akin to telekinesis powers? It's never properly explained in the story, but that’s what I can conclude, since there is a scene where Morthorn strangled a snake with his mind, and then Niegra used the same trick to undo Cobra’s bonds. I guess that’s also why the slavers blindfolded Cobra – so that he couldn’t use his mind powers on them?